Result of Pranks
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killia is bored and she started to pull a prank to get her brother in trouble but turns out that it was her mother, Gon was the one who is in trouble. Even her father, Killua get roped in as well while Kallua knows nothing. Who knew that small pranks turn into a crazy situation in bed. The story is side story and connected with the story of Hunter x Hunter Family Story.


Killia was bored. `Nothing interesting is going on in the house' Killia thought. Well, this is a bad news since she would do anything to get entertained.

She thinks about her mother, who is currently doing some housework's so no, she wouldn't had any entertainment with her mother.

Now she thinks about her father, who is currently busy with some paperwork's these few days. Meh, boring as well.

Her brother? Come to think of it, he has gone to the backyard. Well, at least since she doesn't know what her brother is doing, she decided to see him. Since she was bored and all vice versa.

Once she arrives at the backyard and look around, trying to find her brother. She realized that Kallua is in his research lab building. He got that research lab by as a present from their grandfather, since Kallua loves to study and experiment. As expected of a genius.

She looked around and sees that the lab her brother has gone is in poison lab section which makes Killia have to be fully equipped on anti-poison suit since she had no poison immunity just like her brother and father after all.

Once inside, she found out her brother is currently mixing some poison herbs or even some chemical. Meh, she could care less anyway. Either way, she decided to approach him.

"Kallua-niisama, what are you doing?" Killia asks, a bit curious.

"Oh, Killia. I'm just making a poison for work, that's all" Kallua answers, without looking at her since he needs to be fully concentrated on the poison, one tiny mistake could cause a great damage.

Kallua not only goes to the Zaoldyeck's Estate for training, but also have assassination work so he is also given a job to prove the result of his training which definitely sickens Killua for making his son has to kill as well in his childhood, at least Killia is not though which brought a bit of relief.

"Hmm, what work?" Killia asked.

"Well, a job that Illumi-sensei gave to me is that I have to kill this target in this 3rd day. But I have something to do on that day so I decided to make a poison that kill its target slowly and precisely in 3rd day" Kallua answers, mentioning the target's photo next to him.

"Hee, I see. So how will you poison the target?" Killia asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to switch the target's drink with the drink that I have poisoned already. I already hacked his schedule to make it easier for calculating on how many chances that I can use to switch the drink" Kallua said before goes to get another ingredient for his poison.

Killia just yawn, her boredom seems getting worse. She looks at her brother's mixing of poison and had an evil mind suddenly. She just adds another ingredient before her brother sees and watches what will happen. She smirked at that thought. Then In one swift motion, she scoops up some herbs and some chemicals bottle in the table and mixing it while Kallua just leisurely choosing and examining the ingredient, completely unaware on what Killia is doing. Once he finish examine, he goes back to find his sister smiling sweetly at him, making him having a goose bumps but decided to go back in mixing the poison, with a little bit of suspicion.

"So, you are going out today to poison the target then?" Killia asked.

"Yeah and I will use tea since the target have that drink often and it is also good since the poison I made is light colored and it would make it harder to detect" Kallua answer and smile in satisfaction once the mixing is done, he begins to make the poison.

"Ah, you are finished!?" Killia asked with her eyes shining, she never thought that disrupting her brother's work is quite enjoyable. Well, that would mean she is making his brother assassination attempts failed but who cares, her brother would have a lot of ways to fix that. He is not a genius or even professional assassin for nothing.

Kallua just goes quiet as he studies the look that his sister gave him. Somehow, he got a bad feelings and usually it would be right but for now, he just nodded to answer his sister question.

"Alright then" Killia hums and exit his lab, completely in good mood which definitely makes Kallua decided to put his guard up just in case of something bad happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, you made the tea contained the poison already?" Killia asked, looking at his brother who is now holding a cup of tea.

"Yeah and my poison makes the tea stays warm so even if I took my time, the target won't notice the tea difference when I switch the drink." Kallua casually answer.

"What a genius" Killia answers as she rolled her eyes.

Kallua just shrugged before a telephone rings, knowing that his sister won't take it, he decides to.

"Hey Killia, I'm going to get the phone so hold this poisoned tea for a while, kay" Kallua said as he gives the tea towards Killia and runs to get the phone.

Killia just stare silently at the tea. His brother seems to be talented at everything since the tea sure looks like a high quality one as well. She had to admit, the tea doesn't seem to contain poison with the delicious fragrance, bright with vibrant color and it looks so tempting. As if mentioning Killia to drink it and she would if it is not poisoned. Killia keep reminding herself that this tea contained poison, especially she even adds some mysterious touch in it.

"Curse you, Kallua-niisama. For making something this delicious looking drink is poisoned" Killlia mumbled darkly.

"Killia? What are you doing? Standing here blankly"

Killia turned her head to find her mother look at her with an odd look in her face.

"I am not,Mommy. I'm just waiting for Kallua-niisama after all since he is currently on the phone" Killia said, still holding the tea.

"I see" Gon answers before she look at the tea. She seems to be a bit thirsty and the tea looks really tempting for her.

"What is it Mommy?" Killia asked, notices that her mother is staring at her - the tea it is, actually.

"Who made you that tea?" Gon asked.

"Ah, Kallua-niisama did. Why Mommy?" Killia answer simply and ask.

Gon gulped a bit "Ah, seems I am a bit thirsty and the tea looks really good to drink" Gon said with a bit blush on her face.

"Oh, why don't you drink it then Mommy? Since you are thirsty and all" Killia said and gives the tea since she is really close with her mother and care for her well-being.

"Really? Thanks" Gon thanks her daughter with a smile before drinking the tea.

Killia smiled before her face turn into a horror expression. How could she forgot!? That tea contain poison and her mother is the same as her, not having a poison immunity.

"AH! MOMMY! SPIT THAT TEA OUT, NOW!"Killia screamed in horror. She had poisoned her mother!

"Why? It is delicious and I already drink it all" Gon said, looking at the empty cup for few seconds before she suddenly drops the cup, making it shatter at the impact with the floor. Right now, she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter before she collapsed with a heavy breathing.

"M- MOMMY!" Killia is in panic now, wasn't the poison supposed to work in three days!? Is it because of the mysterious touch she added? Either way, she needs to get her brother now! She's sure that her brother can find the cure. She left immediately, chanting in her mind that hoping she is not too late or her brother would be able to find the cure in short amount of time.

" My body- why is it feel so- hot?!" Gon says weakly as she moans, somehow she doesn't feel any danger at all. In fact, all she could feel was pleasure.

"What the- Gon! Are you alright!?"

Gon look up to see her husband, Killua who is currently looking at her condition right now with worries all over his face. In one swift motion, Killua carry his wife in bridal style.

"Hang on. I will take you to the hospital right now!" Killua said as he prepares to dash off but suddenly he froze in shock.

Gon suddenly kisses her passionately- too passionately actually. He never thought his wife is really bold to do that when they are in daylight and open place where there is a chance that one of their kids could see them. He is not complaining though, but remembering her condition, he tries to struggle.

"G-Gon. Stop it right now! I have to take you to go to the hospital right now to make sure that you are alright!" Killua said as he broke the kiss.

"Killua~" Gon moaned and looking at him with a seductive look which earned a gulp from Killua.

"Y-yeah?!" Killua said as he trembled in desire, completely surprised that his wife is seducing him right now in daylight.

"I need you. Take me right now~" Gon moaned and whisper in his ear which makes Killua getting more and more turned on.

Killua take a last look at Gon. Seeing her flushed face, her parted lips. He can even see that her nipples are harden and her panties are really wet, never thought that she is really turned on right now.

Since it seems that she is in no harm. There is no harm done from fulfilling her desires right?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Kallua-niisama! You have to come with me!" Killia said as she tries to get her brother finishing the call.

"But Killia, Illumi-sensei is on the phone and we are almost over. Just calm down for a while, alright?!" Kallua said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He immediately apologizes to his sensei for his little sister rudeness.

"You have to come immediately! This is an emergency!" Killia finally drag her brother away, the moment he finish the call.

"Hey! Where are we going!? and wait- isn't that broken cup pieces are the cup of tea that I put the poison inside? Why is it broken and it is on the floor!? It is even empty as well" Kallua said, the moment he sees the broken pieces of the cup.

"Look! Accidents happen and now, you have to analyze that poison you just made so let's just shut up and go to your poison lab!" Killia said and glared which makes Kallua follows her quietly. Inside her mind, she is worried that their mother is gone. Maybe with their father right now?

"You know, did something happen?! Since the tea is empty, did someone drink it in mistake?! And since you are panicking means that someone who has no poison immunity drinks it and the only one who has no poison immunity in this family are you and Mama. Since you know that it is poisoned, could it be that Mama drinks it by mistake?" Kallua said as he analyzes the poison he just made in the lab while Killia just silently gulped as she heard Kallua's deduction. As expected of a genius.

"Just do your own job to analyze it and make it quick!" Killia said harshly which makes Kallua do so.

"This is weird, how come it suddenly turned out like this?!" Kallua said as he gasped in shock.

"What!? The poison is really dangerous!?" Killia asked, completely alarmed.

"No! Actually, the poison is gone. It is no longer a poison" Kallua said.

"Really!?" Killia breathe a huge sigh of relief, since this means that their mother would be just fine. "So it turns into an ordinary liquid then?!" Killia added.

"Actually, no. Seems there are other effects in this liquid. Surprisingly, it is not harmful for the body but it is very strong even in a small dosage have a powerful effect, just like the poison I intend to make. But the effect is different and it's, well-um" Kallua said as he scratch his head.

"What? What kind of effects?" Killia asked, is it because of her mysterious touch she added?

"I'm not sure but- it seems like it enhances and restore stamina also other something in the body which I am not sure of" Kallua said.

"Like what?! Aren't you a genius!? You should have figuring out about it!" Killia said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! There are a lot of things that I'm not familiar with. Plus since my poison is suddenly turned like this, I need to make a new poison back and I will research again later" Kallua said as he prepares the ingredient for the poison again.

After mixing the poison, Killia force Kallua to analyze the mysterious effect from the mysterious touch she did in the liquid.

"You know, I use the same ingredient and temperature to mix this poison so how come the result is different than the first one? Did you do something about it, Killia?" Kallua asked.

"Enough about that! It has been few hours since you research the effect. Have you come up with something already?" Killia asked while at the same time, changing the topic.

"Sorry but no. All I know is that it enhances along with restore stamina and the other effect remains mysterious" Kallua said.

"That's it!? I wasted few hours for nothing?!" Killia hissed in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry. Either way, I have something to do Killia. Can we please continue to research this in other day?" Kallua said although it is more like a pleading.

"Fine! I'm going out!" Killia huff in anger as she stormed out of the lab. She feels a bit disappointed that she is not really able to know what kind of effect it makes since it peak her curiosity but she's sure that her brother would tell her later. She would make sure of that.

"Just spare me already!"

Killia widened her eyes in shock, looking at her father who is currently running away. Not knowing why, she decided to chase after him, took a while since her father is really fast but at least she finally caught up when he is trying to hide.

"Daddy? Why are you running away? Did uncle Illumi come to get you?" Killia asked.

"No and Aniki will always come to Kall and not me. I have to get away from Gon actually!" Killua said in panic.

"From Mommy? Why? You always want Mommy to come at you!" Killia look at her father in surprise.

"Yeah but she is acting weird suddenly. All of a sudden she keeps demanding about sex and after we have been make love for several rounds, she is not satisfied at all! I have to say that it seems that the feels is much more amazing than the usual. She even has milked me dry if I have to say it. I'm already tired from all of that paperwork's duty from all of these days so I barely have any energy left. I'm at my limit" Killua said towards Killia quickly in ease since Killia knows all about adult stuff unlike Kallua who is naïve and innocent about it.

"Really? Mommy is not that demanding about sex anyway so it makes me hard to believe" Killia said.

"Yeah I know but it's the truth. Somehow it seems like she takes an aphrodisiac or something since she looks extremely eager if you ask me but the feels, well. Either way, if she asks for another round, I'm not up to it. This sure is the first time I would refuse to make love with her." Killua said as he sighs in despair.

Hearing that statement makes Killia froze in shock. She began to process everything in her mind about the mysterious effects that she added in that liquid. Could it be that she makes an new effect of aphrodisiac? It's no wonder that her brother know nothing about those effects. He is clueless about adult stuff after all.

"So that's why. No wonder Kallua-niisama had no idea about any of that kind of effects" Killia mumbles.

"What? Are you the one who is causing this Killia?" Killua asked.

"Partly, if I have to say it. I add some random ingredient and chemicals inside Kallua-niisama poison and thanks to that, it is no longer a poison but a drug. I think it is like a sexual enhancement drug since he did says that it enhance and restore stamina" Killia explains as she thinks that her theory must be correct.

"Wow. May I have it then?" Killua said as his eyes are shining.

"Sure if you make sure to tell me about the symptoms since Kallua-niisama doesn't understand about this kind of things much" Killia said.

"Well, it's a deal then" Killua said as he smirks.

"There you are honey~"

Killua shiver suddenly hearing a very sweet voice, he turns around and find his wife is currently wearing quite a sexy lingerie. In normal situation, he would have jumped on her but in this situation, he is way too tired to do that, he even not that turned on right now.

"Err, hi, love" Killua said as he slowly back offs a bit.

"Hi there~" Gon smiled at Killua before turn her head towards Killia. "Killia? Will you be a sweet little girl and leave us alone?" Gon said as she smiles sweetly towards their daughter.

"Uh, sure Mommy. Well, have fun you two" Killia said before she dash off.

"Hey, Killia, wait!" Killua exclaimed as he got drag by his own very horny wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa? Killia, did you left something behind?" Kallua asked, seeing his little sister suddenly come inside the lab in a hurry.

"No, where is that liquid that is no longer a poison, anyway?" Killia asked.

"It's over there. Why?" Kallua said as he points the liquid that is in the small bottle in his right.

"You don't mind if I have it, right?" Killia said with a smile.

`You would have taken it even if I say no' Kallua thought. "Yeah, sure" Kallua said as he finish making another cup poisoned tea.

"Thanks and, are you leaving?" Killia asked as she takes the bottle.

"Yeah for assassination work. See you later, tell Mama and Papa that I will come back late since I will go directly to the Zaoldyeck's Estate for extra training, the moment I have finish my work so just have dinner without me, alright? And since you have been in my lab for few hours, I have made some food for your lunch in the kitchen. Just heat it in the microwave if you want to eat it " Kallua said.

"Alright, be careful" Killia said with a smile before it turns into a smirk as she watches her brother leave the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, she decided to have lunch and enjoying it quickly before she goes to mix a small dosage of the liquid inside the glass of water she just brought for her father. She remembers her brother's word that even a small dosage has truly strong effects.

"Well, better give this to Daddy quick" Killia mumbles as she put the bottle of the liquid inside the pocket before carrying the glass of the water added with the drug.

"Well, I think Mommy would have drag Daddy inside their room. It should make things easier" Killia said as she walks along the hallway.

"Enough already! I'm begging you!"

"Not Enough! NOT ENOUGH!"

"That's got to be them. They really are loud, it's a good thing that Kallua-niisama has left already" Killia said as she sweatdrop and go inside her parent's room which are not locked and when she opens it, it shows scene where kids are not supposed to see. Although in this family case, it is a scene that is only Kallua supposed not to see.

Gon, who is now naked along with Killua, currently giving him a blowjob, trying to make him to have another erection while Killua only having a red face and gasping for breath, seems extremely tired.

"Wow Daddy, you are not kidding when you say that you are already dry" Killia commented as she comes over towards her parents on the bed. Deep inside, she felt sorry towards her father.

"He- Help me" Killua said in a sore voice as he tried to gasp for breath.

"Killia, I thought that I already told you to be a good little girl and leave us alone" Gon said with a glare .

"N- No more" Killua managed to mumble out.

"Hey Daddy, why don't you drink this? It would make you feel better" Killia said, as she climb on the bed, she feel bad for ignoring her mother but she sure that her mother would love this result.

"Thanks, I'm –really thirsty" Killua manage to choke out before he shakily grab the glass of the water and drink it gratefully.

Killia just stare at her father with intense gaze, trying to find the symptoms of the drug.

"Uh, thanks for the water even though it is warm" Killua said before handing the glass back to Killia.

`Warm? Right, Kallua-niisama did mention that even it's already a long time, it would stay warm. I should have put it in the coffee for Daddy, next time' Killia thought.

"Killia, Out. NOW!"

Killia gulped, turned around to see her mother while sensing ren that is having a killing intent from her. Quickly, she activated her ten. Luckily she had learned the four principle of nen already or she would have been pressured by death.

"Kuh, Ahn~"

"Huh?" both the mother and the daughter turn to look at Killua who is now having a flushed face and weakly moaning and groaning.

"Honey?" Despite how turned on she is, she can't help but to be worried about her husband.

Killua could feel that his stamina has been restored, perhaps way more restored despite all of the sweats all over him. He could feel his heart pumping the blood flowing faster in his body, His breath became quicken as he look at Gon, it is as if something possess him. He could feel himself drooling, the longer he is looking at Gon, and the more he can't hold himself any longer.

"Ho- Hyaa~" Gon gut cut off as Killua pounce on her, like a hungry wild animal.

As if possessed or more like in drugs, Killua attack his wife with kisses which surprised Gon only for a second before moaning and returning the kiss. The two went on for a while as they rubbing themselves with each other. Gon moaned lovingly, feeling Killua's hardness and his hands roaming around her body, teasing and excite her sensitive parts.

Gon pushed Killua so that he would be lying on his back before taking his pulsing cock inside her mouth which makes Killua hissed in pleasure while his hands gripping tightly on the bed sheet, eyes shut tight as he feel the pleasure.

Gon just humming happily as she sucked on Killua's cock, making Killua groan at the vibration which added the pleasure. Killua could feel his cock twitching as he heard Gon's lewd noise of sucking, all of this whole thing definitely made him impossibly harder and hotter. He tries to go in deeper in her mouth but Gon had held his hips so that he won't be able to do that.

He screams suddenly, feeling her suction getting stronger all of a sudden. He grit his teeth and tossing his head to left and right, trying to hold his release as he is close now. Gon chuckle in her mind, knowing that he is really trying to hold it.

`It won't be fun if you do that, ho-ne-y~' Gon thought with a wink as she look at Killua.

"Bwah!" Killua scream in surprise as Gon bobbed her head along the pulsing shaft before gently scraped her teeth across his engorged head. Her tongue lashes out to lick the crown of the head before sucking it. This action causes Killua to tremble as he could feel his release now.

"Damn it, Gon! I- I, ah- gonna, kuh. C-Cumming!" Killua cried out, he screams so loudly to the point his throat become slightly sore as he came. His breath coming in heavy pants for a while as he look to see his wife, licking his semen at the corner of her mouth after she drink all of it.

"Tch, you little minx." Killua smirked.

"Thought that you would like it" Gon said seductively, as she gave a wicked smile.

"Damn right I am!" Killua smile in mischievous way as he sits up and pull Gon to sit on his lap,

Half a second later, Killua give his wife one of the most intense kisses he had ever given that is deep and dominating which causes Gon could only let herself get consumed by it. Her eyes are half lidded as she moans loudly in the kiss. All of a sudden, she felt Killua push himself inside of her while they are still kissing which makes her gasp at the sudden intrusion. Nevertheless, she loves it.

Without wasting any more time, Gon just rode his manhood in a quick pace, sliding the rock-hard length in and out with a lewd moan and soft cries which makes Killua dazed for a while before pumping his hips in time with her rhythm. Killua leaned forward, capturing his wife lips as he keeps thrusting, their tongue sparred playfully for a while before Killua broke the kiss and suck on her nipples, teasing them for a while before reclaiming her lips again for a minute.

As if something just clicked, Killua pumping his hips vigorously as he tried to push deeper inside of Gon while she tries to meet his every thurst, squeals are out from her mouth as she dug her nails in Killua's back. The feelings of their release are close but they tried to hold it off as long as they can since they are trying to maintain the sweet torture for a while. Their senses are now filled with overloading pleasure as they are trying to hold their release until finally, they couldn't hold it any longer.

"K-Killua. Killuaahhhh~"

"G-Gon, I- G- Goooonnn"

Bright lights seem exploding before their eyes as they came with a deafening scream. Their bodies shook violently from the tremendous pleasure. Gon's body jolted more, feeling his semen pumped inside of her makes her cried out in pleasure.

"T- that feels really good" Gon says with a content sigh as she pulled herself out.

Killua tries to control his breathing for a while before push Gon on the bed so that she would lay on her back with evil smirk. Seeing that smirk made Gon replies it with a smirk of her own. She knows that they are far from finish but that is why she loves it. She guided his cock inside quickly and they both moaned as Killua felt her tight hot wall wrap around his cock while Gon felt herself being filled up.

Instead of starting slow, Killua started quickly and picking up speed as Gon moaned encouragingly. His right hand grabs her right breast causing her to moan in ecstasy, loving the rough treatment. The sound of his dick slamming in and out of her dripping wet pussy causing both of them to get more turned on even more.

"Killua! Fuck me! More.. More! I want more! Don't stop!" she wailed like a banshee, her dirty words seems like an encouraging word to Killua which cause him to smirk and slamming with harder force than before. He leaned close in her ear, whispering how dirty she is and how cute she is being demanding.

Killua grunted as he could feel that he is close now while Gon still moaning like crazy. He grins and despite his limit, he thrust hard and fast into her g-spot and so deep, earning a scream of pleasure from Gon who finally came. She starting to shake uncontrollably and flooding her juices all over his cock. Her orgasm triggers his as well, causing him to blast his seed inside her with squirt after squirt.

Recovering a bit, Killua eyed Gon who is having her eyes half lidded in lust.

"Another round?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gon smirked seductively "Why not?"

The two went on crazily again, neither pay attention towards Killia who is now having a nose bleed as she record their activity in camera and video recorder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, today's training was as intense as ever" Kallua said as he arrives in front of his home He had just finished giving the poison towards the target, along with going for training in the Zaoldyeck's Estate. He could have used a bath for now.

"I'm back, huh?" Kallua said as he come inside and surprised when he smell blood. His face is now paled, thinking that something bad must have happened.

Immediately, he dashed and searching for the source of the blood scent. His eyes went wide as he looks at Killia, who is currently in living room, collapsed with a pool of blood.

"Wha- Killia! What happen here!? Are Mommy and Daddy are alright!?" Kallua exclaims as he look at his sister who seems to regain consciousness a bit.

"S- So intense" Killia stutters a bit before passed out.

Kallua can only sweatdropped as he looking at his little sister. Either way, he brought his sister inside her room, checking her condition and finds that she lost a great deal amount of blood. This makes Kallua call a hospital and ask to deliver a pack of blood for blood transfusion to Killia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kallua was glad that he could save his little sister who is now sleeping in exhaustion. He is still confused on what happened, he did not know why his parents are not coming outside from their room and it seems that they are fighting since they are quite loud about it.

`Maybe Mama and Papa are having a fight and that's why there's bloodbath here? But all of these blood are belong to Killia so, could it be that Killia got hurt from trying to separate Mommy and Daddy?' Kallua thought as he tries to clean up all the blood all over the floor and the carpet.

After he finishes, he goes in front of his parents room and they are still loud, which makes Kallua thinks they are still fighting. Hearing both of them moaning and groaning loudly after all. He wishes that there is something he could do for help.

"Papa, Mama. May I come inside?" Kallua said as he knocks the door. Even if the door is locked or not, he would always knock unlike Killia who just slam the door open.

"Ahh~ I- Ican't- I can't anymore"

"M- Me too. I- I'm gonna- ah~ AH~"

"Mama!? Papa!?" Kallua knocks the door louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

"Mama, Papa!? Are both of you alright!? Did you two need help!? Should I come inside!?" Kallua knock again louder in panics, truly scared that something wrong is happening. He is currently debating inside on should he just barge in or knocked the door down.

Few moments filled with Kallua's knocking before a voice stops it.

"W-We are fine Kallu. There's no need for you to worry"

Kallua's knocking died down in almost immediately, recognizing his mother's voice cause him to lets out a sigh of relief. Even though it is quite sore, he is glad that his mother is responding.

"That's good. Are both of you fighting? It's been quite few hours for that" Kallua said with worries.

"We are not Kall. It's nothing really"

This time it was his father voice. At least it brought another relief for him.

"Ah is that so. By the way, do both of you want dinner? I notice that Killia hasn't had some along with me and I know that both of you hasn't had any dinner as well. Should I fix something as well?" Kallua asked.

Silence fills the air for a moment. Kallua seems to hear rumbling sound inside the room.

"Uh- sure. Just put the dinner in the cart alright? Please make the dinner that are easy to consume" Gon said.

"Okay, sure" Kallua said, despite his confusion, he decided to obey his mother and as he is about to leave-

"Hey Kall. Make sure you bring a bottle of honey, chocolate syrup, maple syrup and whipped cream" Killua said.

"O- okay" Kallua is now really confused. Does his father want his dinner covered in that? He knows that his father is a sugar addict just like him even though he is not as worse as his father but again- he decided to obey it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now Kallua had the dinner for his parents on the cart and he is currently wheeled it until it's in front of his parent's room. Again, he heard those moaning and groaning before it turned into a scream. What on earth his parents are doing inside?

"Mama? Papa? I brought dinner, should I put it inside? You two should have eats it before it gets cold" Kallua said as he knocks the door.

"Eh- ah. Just leave it outside Kall. We'll retrieve it later" Killua said.

"Alright. If you need me, I will be in Killia's room" Kallua said before he leaves, thinking that he should be checking on his little sister now.

Inside their room, Killua and Gon can only breathe a huge sigh of relief after sensing that Kallua has leaving.

"Wow, we are so lucky that Kallua is really an obedient child along with he is so independent. Even though he is truly innocent and naive" Killua said.

"No kidding. Still, what are we going to explain to him about what we have been doing" Gon shook her head with a sigh. She goes outside quickly to retrieve the dinner for she is still naked at the entire time along with Killua.

"Well, I'm sure we should just say that nothing happens to Kallua. That will do" Killua said as Gon goes inside with the dinner on the cart.

"I think Kallu won't buy it, he is a genius after all" Gon said as she sits on the bed.

"Hey, don't forget that Kall is innocent and naïve, he is blind with the topic of love and adult stuff. Anyway, it seems the effect of the drug has lessened but I still haven't managed to calm myself down along with my lust. When would the drug effect be gone completely?" Killua said as he ponders at his own question.

"Not sure. Killia hasn't return ever since she went outside for what I could guess, retrieving new camera or recording device since the memory are all used up. So we pretty much can't ask her" Gon said before slowly rubbing herself, she have a bit of control of herself now but not sure for how long.

"And we definitely can't ask Kallua. Again, he is not familiar about this kind of stuff. Either way, we should just dismiss him. He is obedient and won't ask for details if we told him so. Even now, maybe he doesn't give a damn about what we have been doing" Killua said before goes eyeing Gon who is examining the food on the cart.

"I don't think so" Gon said as she waving a letter on the cart and giving it towards Killua.

Killua read the letter "Mama, Papa. Please don't fight anymore, I don't want you two hurting each other. Can't we all just get along? P.S: Papa, stop hurting Mama the most. If she can't take it then don't force her. I even heard the bed is creaking and shaking so many times, probably even the room is shaking. You must be really violent towards her."

Silence….

"Ka- Kall misunderstood the situation so badly" Killua said with awkward sigh

"He is right about you being violent though" Gon said with a smile as she eats some of the dinner.

"Whatever, did he get the things that I asked? And what's for dinner?" Killua asked as he sits next to Gon, near the edge of the bed.

"He made us some sandwiches and steak that he already cut into pieces along with some refreshing drinks. He takes the things you asked as well and he brought us a bowl of strawberries for dessert" Gon said before munching her sandwich.

Hearing that makes Killua have an evil smile "Perfect" He mumbled in a soft voice.

The two goes eating for a while until they finish it except for the dessert. Just as Gon was about to take one of the strawberries, Killua playfully swatted her hand away, earning a confusion look from Gon.

"I have my own special dessert" Killua said as he smirks.

Before Gon could react, Killua splash the whipped cream all over her which caught her by surprise. It is strange but not a bad feeling for her to be coated by whipped cream for she is quite coated by his seed as well. As she opens her mouth to speak, instead of words coming out, a sharp gasp was heard from her mouth, feeling the rough texture of the strawberry against her skin for Killua takes a strawberry and sliding it across her skin, coating the strawberry with his semen and whipped cream before eating it, the taste is bitter sweet and exotic, something he never experience before, yet he loves the taste.

Not giving Gon a chance to protest, he takes a jar of honey and he smeared it all over her. She shivered at the cool honey coating her warm skin. Slowly, she licks off some of the honey that is in the corner of her lips, moaning lightly at the sweetness. After he finish emptying the jar of the honey, he takes the bottle of chocolate syrup with the maple syrup and again, coating it all over her. He smirks in satisfaction as he looks at his wife now coated with different dressing. He takes another strawberry and goes back with coating it again by sliding it across the skin, making her moan as the rough texture of the strawberry teasing her sensitive parts. Feeling the fruit has been coated enough, he bite the strawberry and offer the half of it towards Gon and bite on the offered fruit, enjoying the taste before she swallow it.

Killua downed the fruit in half before he slowly lean forward and they shared another deep, passionate and wet kiss. Their tongue sparred gently as they are tasting strawberry and unique flavor in each other mouths, when Killua pulled away, a thin string of saliva still linked the tips of their tongues as their eyes are clouded with lust and desire. The string broke when Killua goes to take another strawberry and this time instead of coating it across her skin, he coated it differently as he this time, moved the strawberry around her pussy.

"H- Hyaaa~ Ahhhnnnn~" Gon moaned out, feeling the texture of the fruit teasing her sensitive parts. Killua move the strawberry in circles repeatedly, drawing more love juices all over the strawberry. He rubbed it more, encouraging more of those juices squirted out. Gon could only gasped loudly at this sensation, despite how much she loves this, she wants Killua to stop it with the teasing. She might not be able to last much longer at this rate.

Killua chuckle lightly before taking the strawberry out and eats it gratefully while Gon just dazed and trying to recover. Killua licked his lips, commenting on how sweet and delicious it is which makes Gon blushes in embarrassment as she heard that.

"I'm not done with my dessert, love" Killua smirked seductively which makes Gon truly had no idea on knowing what Killua had for her. As she thought about this, she shivered in anticipation.

Slowly, Killua move his tongue across her skin, tasting the mixture of all of the syrup and cream that he coated at her skin. Gon moaned at the feeling and looking at Killua, who currently licking her sensually, sucking them and bite them lightly in her sensitive parts, leaving marks which just excite her more. Gon arched her back as she moved her neck, giving Killua more access to slide his tongue all over her. Right now Killua is trying to clean her and she is not going to protest or anything. The feelings are way too good for anything to matter now.

"Killua~" Gon moaned out loud as Killua on top right now, licking the last cream on the tip of her nose. She squirms in impatience, wanting him to fill her up. Killua notice this but trying to have more fun.

"What is it love? If there is something you want, you should have told me so I would know it" Killua said with a smirk.

Gon whined, knowing Killua wants her to beg for it. She looks at Killua with pleading eyes but Killua easily brush them off and waiting for her response. She decided to find her own pleasure, slowly, she is about to insert her fingers inside of her but Killua just batting her hand away with a smirk and goes back waiting again.

"Killua~ Please… I want you inside of me" Gon said and putting the most pleading eyes and a pout that she could give. This action made Killua immediately push his cock inside of her which makes Gon squirm and gasp in delight but soon she whined as she realizes that Killua didn't move at all.

"P- Please Killua~" Gon tried to move by herself but Killua had pinned her so that his weight would be able to prevent any movement from her.

"Beg for it. Show me how much you want it by beg for it" Killua said, teasing her nipple and pinch it harshly which makes her moaned harshly before he stopped, drawing another whining from Gon.

"P-Please fuck me. I want you so bad~ I want you to make me cum, please~" Gon begged, hoping Killua would give mercy and finally give what he wants but widen her eyes as Killua's smirk getting wider.

"Beg it more loudly." Killua said, completely dominating.

"But-"

"Louder!"

"FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO BAD AND MAKE ME COME! I WANT YOU SO BAD, PLEASE~" Gon begged as loud as she could, trashing wildly in process making Killua smirk in satisfaction. Slowly he began to lean forward and whisper in her ear.

"That's good. I'll give you what you wanted then"

In quick movement, Killua pull out of her and flipped her while position her on her knees and fill her from behind, getting a moan from Gon before he starts moving crazily, just like a piston in an engine. Gon began to scream Killua's name as he pounded her hard.

"I'm not going to holding back, you better be brace yourself now!" Killua exclaims with a glint in his eyes.

Her moans of arousal and ecstasy are getting louder and louder as Killua picked up more speed. She tried to grip on the bed sheets so that she wouldn't fall despite killua had hold her. She rolled her eyes back, feeling his powerful thrust hitting her prostate over and over again, sending a powerful sharp bolt of pleasure all over her causing her to keep tossing her head back and forth, Few minutes after this, Gon has finally came as she shook violently along with Killua who started to came as well. The orgasm was quite wild and powerful but it slowly died down, Gon panted in heavy pants, the same goes for Killua but he did that for a while before he started to thrust inside of her again, bringing a strangled gasp from Gon's mouth.

"We are not done yet" Killua chuckle darkly, this time, instead of agreeing, Gon looked at Killua in horror, seems her drug effect has finally gone while Killua still having the effects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad that Mama and Papa have stopped fighting. Although, I don't understand why would Mama complaining that her hips are hurting? To the point she is limping. Did Papa hurt her hips? What's going on actually?" Kallua said in confusion.

"Kallua-niisama, I think it is the best for you to shut up and just finish making the medicine for Mommy" Kilia said, as she looks at the boiling medicine.

"On it Killia. It's almost finished" Kallua said before mixing the medicine with another herb.

Killia just sighed and goes inside the house. Inside her mind, she is feeling dejected from having to lost from nosebleed causing her to unable to take another video or photos. The one she had recorded previously has been deleted by her mother so she can't watch it again.

"Hey Killia. I think we should go and discuss the symptoms of the drugs. You have time now don't you?" Killua said, the moment he sees his daughter coming.

Instantly, her moods have been brightened. Oh well, she would get another chance, she just have to planned for it, with a bit of her brother's help of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're joking, right?" Killua said, his eyes are widening from shock.

"I never joke about this kind of thing" Gon glared and hissed which add another nervous look from Killua. "Here" Gon said as she throws the object at Killua.

Killua gulped, looking the object that is none other than pregnancy test.

It was positive.

"Seriously, I thought you should be happy. Why are you so mad? Is it about that time? You know that I am in drug effects" Killua tried to give his excuse.

"Thanks to that, I can't even move for more than 3 days. You are a beast" Gon hissed.

"Okay, I know but holy- we are doing that for quite a whole day without protection" Killua gulped at the thought of another child. He didn't know he should be excited or shocked or happy, It's probably all of them.

"Yeah, we are" Gon nodded.

"We are what?" Killia asked as she comes inside with Kallua who has an apologetic look for coming without knocking.

"What a perfect timing" Gon said with a dejected look while Killua just sighed.

"Perfect timing for what?" Kallua asked while Killia just waiting for her parents response.

Gon nudged Killua, indicating that he should be saying it. Killua just scratch the back of his head with a sigh.

"Let's just say that we are going to have another member of a family. You guys will get a little brother or sister in 9 months" Killua said.

Kallua and Killia stood in silence. Somehow, Killia had anticipated this while Kallua is not. He didn't know what he should be feeling, happy or miserable.

Either way, everyone is thinking about this situation.

One thing in Kallua's mind.

He hopes that his new little brother or sister is not going to use him just like Killia does or he would be prefer to live in Zaoldyeck's Estate if that happens.

In Killia's mind.

She just hopes that she could use her little sister or brother. She would teach her little brother or sister that she is the one who's in charge.

What Gon's thinking right now.

I am happy that we are getting another child but- I just wish that Killua wouldn't use that drug again. I don't think I would be able to take it if he keeps using that drug.

While Killua had a different thoughts.

`Seems I could use that drug only when Gon is pregnant. If not, we would end up owning more than ten children's then. My time with Gon would be lessening if that happens.

Yup, As the family gets bigger, things would starts to be getting more interesting.


End file.
